La Gran Aventura De Un Pequeño Gato
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: Todos recuerdan a Naota, Mamimi y los otros humanos incluyendo a Canti que es robot, pero nadie se acuerda del pequeño gatito negro llamado Takun. Aquí está lo que pasó espués de que se fue nn


La Gran Aventura De Un Pequeño Gato: A Ta-kun FanFic

Sé que la mayoría de la gente recuerda a los otros miembros de la serie donde aparecí por primera vez, na. Seguro recuerdan al niño gruñón, la extraterrestre demente, el robot volador y la niña que me dio mi nombre… Pero yo también existo, na.

Como saben, me llamo Ta-kun, na. Yo nací en un manicomio llamado Mabase, y una vez me caí al río, donde me salvó una niña adicta a un videojuego. Viví un tiempo al lado de ella, aunque escondido bajo el puente. Salí en muchas de sus fotografías, y siempre iba con ella, o con el robot volador, na.

Sin embargo, conocí a una gatita blanca, y decidí irme con ella. Vagamos juntos por las calles de Mabase, hasta el día en que un auto se detuvo y me robó a mi gatita blanca, na. De ahí en adelante, decidí salir de la ciudad de locos donde estaba…

Y me dije a mí mismo: Viajaré por todo Japón, na. Así comencé mi viaje.

Todos los animales tenemos un instinto… Y seguí el mío. Primero viajé al norte, a lo que los humanos llaman Hokkaido. A veces andaba a pata, pero más de una vez logré montar en un camión de carga, a menudo con otros animales, na.

El primer camión de carga de animales al que me subí a escondidas estaba lleno de cerdos. Cerdos ENOOOORMES, na. Por un momento pensé "naaa, si no tengo cuidado seré comida para chanchos," pero el más grande y gordo de los que iban ahí se dio cuenta que yo iba entre ellos, y me dijo que me subiera a su espalda para evitar que me pisotearan por lo chiquito y cabezón que soy. Yo pensé que los cerdos eran gruñones y odiosos, pero la verdad… Fueron bastante amables, aunque estaban resignados a su cruel destino, na. El cerdo que me protegió durante el viaje me contó varias cosas sobre ser un cerdo, y sobre su punto de vista sobre la vida, pero estoy seguro de que ya debieron convertirlo en jamón, na.

Llegué a Hokkaido en pleno invierno. ¡Qué frío hacía, na! Pensé que me iba a congelar después de despedirme de mis primeros compañeros de viaje (que por cierto, na, eran muy limpios… para ser cerdos), pero encontré un guante perdido en un basurero y un gorrito de muñeco de Papá Noel, con lo que me vestí y abrigué. Hasta mi colita estaba calientita, na. Caminé por las calles de las ciudades donde estaba enfundado en mi guante y mi gorrito, y más de una vez un vendedor se apiadó de mí y me dio cobijo por una noche. Sin embargo, aún no había completado mi juramento, y no me quedé más de un día en los lugares donde me acogieron, aunque más de una vez les agradecí lo que hicieron matando uno que otro bicho que amenazara con dañar su comida.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaba cerca de un rancho, estalló una tormenta de nieve, y me las vi más negras que mi pelaje para que el viento no me arrastrara. Por suerte llegué a un establo, ¡y vaya si no soy un suertudo! Había muchas damas bovinas ahí, na. Por supuesto, medio muerto de frío, me arrastré hasta el interior del establo. Muchas de las damas pensaron que yo era una rata o algo así, pero la más amable, una dama bovina de respetable edad y mirada muuuuy dulce me reanimó a lengüetazos y me preguntó quién era.

-Me llaman Ta-kun, na –le respondí, agradeciendo su calidez. –Y estoy recorriendo todo Japón.

La dama bovina parpadeó una o dos veces y dijo que yo era un gatito muy valiente, na. No pude menos que sentirme avergonzado, y ella y sus amigas se rieron un poco.

Pasé la tormenta en compañía de las damas bovinas, quienes me regalaron leche para tomar mientras esperaba a que dejara de nevar. Yo sólo había tomado la leche que algunos humanos me habían dado en un tazón, y conforme, era rica, pero aquella leche que las damas bovinas me dejaron tomar (después de ordeñar con cuidado de no sacar mis garritas, na), con toda su crema… Aún babeo al recordarlo. Era deliciosa, na.

¡Y por poco se me olvida, na! Después de despedirme de las damas bovinas, pasé cerca de un rancho, y ahí vi por primerísima primera vez lo que es el fútbol… Pues vi a unos chicos jugando con una pelota blanquinegra sobre la nieve.

Después de llegar hasta la ciudad más septentrional de Japón, Wakkanai, decidí ir al sur, na. Hasta donde pudiera. Si bien fui hasta Hokkaido casi por el centro del país, esta vez intenté ir por la costa oeste.

Y así hice. Recorrí muchas ciudades, tanto en mis cuatro patitas como subiéndome a camiones. Akita, Niigata, Toyama, Fukui… Pasé por todas esas ciudades rápidamente, pues tuve la suerte de subir a un camión donde cargaban a un caballo desde Akita hasta Fukuoka, pues el caballo iba a participar en un concurso de salto, na. Se llamaba Eishi, y si bien al principio no fue muy noble que digamos como indicaba su nombre, me gané su amistad después de echar a pata limpia a una detestable garrapata que intentaba almorzar en el lomo del caballo y contarle mi objetivo. Después de ello, el viaje fue mucho más divertido, pues Eishi-sama me contó sobre lo que hacía, y sobre su padre, quien fue campeón de salto también. No pasé mucha hambre en el recorrido, pues la segunda vez que una garrapata intentó chupar la sangre de mi amigo, por accidente se metió a mi boca, por intentar escupirla la mastiqué y me la tragué sin querer… ¡Y vaya si los bichos tienen buen sabor, na!

Sin embargo, llegó la hora de la despedida, y le deseé la mejor de las suertes. ¿Cómo le fue? Vaya uno a saber, na, pero seguí mi camino. Sin embargo, para llegar a Okinawa, mi siguiente destino, me subí a un barco… Y ese fue un viaje que prefiero ni recordar. Ahí me di cuenta que me mareo cuando voy en barcos. Sin embargo, uno de los marineros se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño y peludo polizonte, y me llevó hasta la cubierta, donde estaba el capitán. Era un señor de espeso bigote, ojos amables y risa fácil. Cuando me vio, sólo se limitó a rascarme detrás de mi orejas y dijo que me dejaran andar por ahí, por si habían ratas, pues el barco en que me monté… Era un crucero, na.

Fui el centro de atracción de varios de los pasajeros, pues nunca habían imaginado que había un polizonte de cuatro patas, rabito peludo que dijera 'na.' Lo gracioso es, na, que mientras la gente me consentía y los niños me observaban divertidos, no me mareaba, pero cuando estaba solo, varias veces tuve que correr hasta la baranda del crucero y devolver lo poco que comía. Pero llegué a Okinawa, y aunque el capitán del crucero me tomó entre sus manos y dijo que si quería podía ir con él de regreso y vivir en su casa con su esposa e hijito, yo no acepté. ¡Sí, así es! Tenía que seguir con mi propósito: Ser un gato que recorriera todo el país del Sol Naciente.

Al contrario que en Hokkaido, en Okinawa hacía mucho calor, y más de una vez me quedé dormido en alguna playa. Seguí a uno que otro cangrejo hasta el límite con el agua (porque como buen gato que soy odio mojarme), le di un susto a una gaviota cuando ella intentó comerme, creyendo que yo estaba muerto y desperté y le di un rasguño leve, y pesqué mi primera sardina. Estaba en un lugar entre rocas, observando el mar, cuando una ola rompió contra el lugar donde estaba. Yo alcancé a esconderme en un recoveco, pero igual quedé hecho una sopa de Ta-kun. Sin embargo, noté que había quedado una piscinita de agua salada entre las rocas, y un pequeño grupo de sardinas estaba ahí. Metí mi colita en la charca y esperé, tarareando una canción de gatos, hasta que sentí que algo había mordido mi colita. Por supuesto, me dolió mucho, na, pero me detuve, pisé la cola de la sardina y liberé mi cola, na. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacerle daño a la sardina. Me miraba con ojitos de súplica, y ya que ustedes los humanos creen que los ojos de los pescados no demuestran sentimientos, creer es a su criterio, na.

El hecho es que la dejé ir. Prefiero comer pescado de lata y no a un pescado vivo.

Continué mi viaje, y pasé por muchas ciudades. Hice amistad con diferentes animales, y con uno que otro humano, aunque claro, no hablo humano y ustedes no hablan gato. Seguí adelante, y al fin llegué a la ciudad más bonita en la que había estado. No era ni tan grande como Tokyo u Osaka, pero tampoco era un lugar chiquito como el rancho donde me refugié de la tormenta de nieve. El mar estaba algo cercano… Sentía su olor a sal, na. Caminé por las calles, observando a los niños jugar fútbol (sí, na, admito que me quedó gustando eso de ver a los niños jugar fútbol)

Era Shizuoka, el reino del fútbol.

Seguí caminando tranquilamente, pero ya cuando pasaba al frente de una casa, me dio mucha hambre y quedé mareado. No me había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada en días, na. Sin embargo, una vez más la suerte me protegió, pues la dueña de la casa por la cual pasaba me vio con los ojos en espiral y me llevó dentro. Era una casa acogedora y agradable, pero las cosas estaban ya empacadas en cajas. ¿Acaso la señora estaba a punto de mudarse, na?

Así era.

Pero me di cuenta de algo, mientras la señora guardaba unos libros en cajas. Sin que ella me viera, abrí un atlas del país y vi dónde estaba. Sin darme cuenta, había cumplido mi objetivo, pues Shizuoka estaba más cerca de Tokyo que la misma Mabase. ¡Un pequeño gato negro le había dado la vuelta a Japón!

-¿Te sucede algo, gatito? –escuché decir a la señora, pues me había visto chismosear el atlas. Sólo se me ocurrió negar con la cabeza y poner mi mejor carita de gato bueno, na.

La señora pasó su mano por mi pelaje y me contó que en unos días llegaría una familia a esta casa, y me preguntó si quería quedarme con ellos.

No supe qué hacer, pues tenía miedo de que no les gustaran los gatos, por lo que sólo atiné a desviar la mirada. Creo que la señora adivinó que quise decir que era mejor esperar a ver…

Y así hicimos. Llegó la familia que la dueña de la casa decía, y la niña de la familia (que bueno… Debía tener como unos doce años, al igual que su hermano mellizo) me vio y sonrió. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero presentí que a ella le gustaban los gatos. Por supuesto, la señora con la que me había quedado dijo que me había encontrado medio muerto frente a la casa, lo cual era cierto, y la niña, o mejor dicho, Saki, aceptó adoptarme. ¿Y cómo supo que me llamaba Ta-kun? Pues una vez, mientras ella pintaba con acuarelas, y todavía no decidía cómo llamarme, pisé sin querer una de sus acuarelas, pero eso me dio la idea de escribir en katakana mi nombre… Así hice, y de suerte ella lo entendió bien, na. Me puso el mismo nombre que la niña de Mabase me había puesto: Ta-kun.

Y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento, porque si hubiera seguido adelante, habría regresado a Mabase, cosa que no quería hacer.

Pero la sorpresa mayor fue…Tiempo después de que mi dueña, Saki, me hubiese adoptado. El mundo es un pañuelo, y resulté encontrándome otra vez con el capitán del crucero en el que fui a Okinawa, pues también llevaba poco tiempo en Shizuoka, y su hijo era amigo de Saki. Me encantaba estar al lado de Saki, pues los dos comíamos dulces juntos y todo, pero mientras caminaba por ahí, pensando en las cosas buenas que el Gran Gato del Cielo me había dado después de mi viaje…

-¿Ta-kun? –oí decir… a una voz conocida.

-¿Na? ¿Quién me llama?

¡Era mi gatita blanca! Se había escapado de la persona que la había tomado y me siguió por todo Japón sin darme cuenta… Pero lo mejor fue que dejaron que ella se quedara con nosotros… Y le pusieron de nombre Ta-chan.

Aún ahora, mis hijos y nietos siguen siendo uña y mugre con la familia de Saki. De vez en cuando a uno de ellos le da por hacer mi misma odisea, pero siempre regresamos al principio, a la ciudad que realmente sentí como casa…

¿Y saben qué? Se me había olvidado contarles, na. Mi familia tiene por costumbre no pelear con ningún animal, ni siquiera con los perros, aunque de vez en cuando comemos garrapatas nn.

OWARI, na.


End file.
